Dinah
Dinah is Alice's small red kitten from Disney's 1951 animated feature film, Alice in Wonderland. Role in the film In the film, Dinah is Alice's cat. She is first seen sitting with Alice in a tree and listening to Alice's sister read from a history book. Alice then makes a crown out of flowers and puts them on Dinah's head, crowning her the flower girl cat. Then Alice's sister tells Alice to pay attention to her history lesson. Alice refuses to because the book has no pictures in it and tells her sister that in her world there would be books with nothing but pictures in it. Her sister believes this is nonsense. When Alice hears this, she picks up Dinah and tells her that in her world everything would be nonsense, because everything would be what it isn't. For example, animals would talk and live in houses because Alice's World would be a Wonderland. Then Dinah and Alice spot a White Rabbit with a coat on and a pocket watch and they chase after him to the Rabbit Hole. Alice falls down and waves goodbye to Dinah as she falls. Dinah is later mentioned by Alice at the Tea Party with The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, and The Dormouse which frightens him when he hears that Dinah is a cat. Dinah is finally seen at the end when Alice awakens from her dream where she sleeps on her apron. Alice picks her up and takes her home for tea along with Alice's sister. Portrayals *In Goldie in Wonderland, played by Marie. *In Topher in Wonderland Played by Diesel 10 Trivia *A test cel setup of Alice, Dinah, and the Sister from the final scene of the film shows that Dinah was a black cat, not orange. Also, in a Big Golden Book by Al Dempster, the colored image of Dinah shows her as a black cat. Early designs for Dinah were lifted directly from a Figaro model sheet. Gallery Promotional Alice French poster1.jpg 4701219477.jpg 1951 swedish 2-panel blog.jpg Stock Art Alice dinah.gif Sept231.gif Clipalicesleep.gif Clipalicedinah.gif Clipalicedinah2.gif Clipalicelaying.gif Concept Art Color glos a-366 640.jpg Color glos a-215 640.jpg Licensee still - 750-76 640.jpg AliceDinaMB.jpg|Alice with Dinah, by Mary Blair. AliceDinahDH.jpg|Alice and Dinah by David Hall. English valentine birthday card - dinah - inside blog.jpg Eric larson dinah drawing blog.jpg 16-field drawing - alice and sister layout drawing blog.jpg Screenshots diflo.jpg|Dinah with a crown of dasies on her head AliceWonderland01.jpg|Alice and Dinah 1951-alice-2.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-bluray2.jpg Dina7.jpg Dina8.jpg Tumblr_ns4nd5Vcme1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg 16-field drawing - alice gazes into the stream screencap.jpg Dina9.jpg|Dinah seeing a reflection of the White Rabbit Dina10.jpg|Dinah watching Alice fall down the rabbit hole to Wonderland Tumblr_ly2gpnQwVh1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Tumblr mtyhfrXmTf1sw29l9o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mtyhfrXmTf1sw29l9o4 1280.jpg 16-field drawing - alice and sister layout screencap.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8635.jpg Tumblr_lybkiqr4MV1r3jmn6o1_1280.png Printed Media Dinah from fc331 like goebel dis 084 640.jpg Il_fullxfull.442098725_89x2.jpg Dinah from fc331 like goebel dis 85 640.jpg Miscellaneous & Merchandise Dinah comparison.jpg Wylers puzzle 13 reference 640.jpg German bluchert verlag book variant 2 640.jpg German bluchert verlag book pg 7 640.jpg English valentine birthday card - dinah - front blog.jpg Vira 5x-412-wd front 640.jpg Dis 084 640.jpg Alice Pin.jpg Alice_and_Dinah.png|Dinah playing with Alice Dinah vinylmation.jpg|Dinah Vinylmation Alice031.jpg 4f03f8d379789 237892b.jpg Quaderno1640.jpg Rca alice and the white rabbit 45 front 640.jpg DinahPlush_KMC.jpg|A plushie of Dinah from Disney's Kiss Me! Cat line. Dinah Tsum Tsum.jpg|Dinah Tsum Tsum es:La gata Diana Category:Disney characters Category:Cats Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Silent characters Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Females Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Animals